Two Sides of the Silver Coin
by Scaz85
Summary: The Malfoys are known and feared in the Wizard community for being followers of Lord Voldermort but what happens when there is a black sheep in the family?? Dracos POV


Two Sides to the Silver Coin  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Draco looked at the brave (or very stupid) Gryffindor with narrowed eyes. He ran his hand through his perfectly gelled hair, took a deep breath and waited for a reply.  
  
"Are you deaf as well as dumb now Malfoy?" sniggered a smug looking Ron as he watched Draco try to keep his temper down.  
  
"I said whats it like to kiss the Dark Lords shoes, Malfoy?" repeated Ron stressing each word, as if Draco was a 3-year-old child.  
  
"That's enough, now" whispered Hermione who was stood at his side, watching Draco's silver eyes flashing with anger "He isn't worth it"  
  
"Whats up Mudblood? Scared I am going to bloody up your boyfriend too much? Draco smirked as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, satisfied with how much he hurt her.  
  
Hermione turned away from him, determined not to show him how much his words still hurt him, even after all these years. Ron tensed. He turned to Hermione who was fighting back the tears. He placed a protective arm around her waist, gave her a squeeze and let go of her.  
  
"Don't ever call her that again" whispered Ron darkly as he clenched his fists and took a step towards Draco. Ron and Draco were on eye level, as they were both only one inch shy of 6 feet tall. Draco remained calm, not feeling threatened by Ron and his fists.  
  
"Or what, Weasel? You gonna send the "boy-who-smells" after me? Ooh I'm quaking in my boots!" Draco grinned in malice, obviously happy with his comeback. "Oh yeah and in answer to your question, I wouldn't know. Remember this Weasel, Draco Malfoy bows to no one. Not even the Dark Lord. So if you don't mind I have important things to do."  
  
Draco pushed past Ron, swishing his best that money can buy, slytherin robes behind him, leaving Ron and Hermione in the middle of the charms corridor alone.  
  
Hermione turned to stand in front of her friend. She studied his face. His blue, piercing eyes, his spectacular flaming red hair. She giggled at his ears. Every time he got angry, or met Malfoy in the corridors (whichever came first) his ears became a trademark red. Ron and Harry had become like brothers to her over the past 5 and a half years. Since they met on that train, they had become inseparably. Like a second family to her. The brothers she never had. This encounter with Draco Malfoy was not the first where he had called her that terrible name. A Mudblood. That foul name for a muggle born with no magical blood in the family. She thought back to the first time Malfoy had ever said it to her. It was the second year. Ron stuck up for her then. He even ended up throwing up slugs for her. Hermione giggled quietly again, still looking up at him, remembering the particular shade of green he had gone.  
  
Ron glared at Draco's back as he walked down the corridor, muttering curses under his breath, wishing that a troll would wonder into the dungeons find Malfoy and smash his little "I'm-better that everyone else" head in to the floor. Once Draco was out of sight, he lowered his gaze and was surprised to find Hermione looking up at him giggling.  
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Ron hotly  
  
Hermione abruptly stopped giggling and looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know how much that pratt rattles me! He always seems to pick on us, so the only day I actually have something I think that will hurt him and he throws it back at me AND, AND he has a go at one of my closest friends! I can't believe the nerve of that boy! AAAAARRRGGGG!!!"  
  
Ron let out a sigh. He felt much calmer now he had ranted a little. He looked at Hermione. She was perfect. He felt his mood and body soften and relax. She had filled out her figure and become a woman, at what seemed like, all at once to Ron. How had he never seen how beautifully perfect she was until 6 months ago? He must have been so blind. He loved her and would not let anything or anyone come between. The problem being now, is how to show her that he likes her as more than a friend.  
  
Hermione gently pulled him out of his day-dream by announcing that if they didn't hurry then they would only have 3 hours to do revision for charms in the library. Ron smiled.  
  
"Three hours with Hermione...what heaven" he thought silently to himself as an oblivious Hermione pulled love sick Ron away with her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
As Draco stormed away from the two Gryffindors, he too was also cursing, wishing that a troll would wonder into the dungeons find Weasley and smash his little "I'm-better that everyone else-because-I-am-friends-with-Potter" head in to the floor. Feeling Ron's eyes on the back of his head, Draco resisted the urge to turn around and laugh at easily angered redhead.  
  
"What a fool" he laughed to himself "Trying to take on a Malfoy, we are never beaten, he should have known that by now."  
  
He turned left towards the owlery. He had to owl his father, Lucius, a letter in reply to the one he received this morning. Yet again his father was telling him about the most recent triumphs of Lord Voldermort and the Death eaters. Each and every letter can with more news of deaths of muggles and wizard folk alike. These letters made Draco feel sick. The more his father told him, the less he wanted to know about the dark side of magic. All though his life Draco had been brainwashed into believing the dark side was the best and only option for a Malfoy. He was beginning to learn otherwise.  
  
Inside the Owlery was silent, except for the occasional hoot the rustle of feathers. He silently walked over to his owl. Gently he tied his letter to its leg while it nipped at his ear lovingly.  
  
"You understand me, don't you Smoky? You know I'm not evil, don't you?" he said to his owl. The owl looked at him with his enormous amber eyes and tilted his head. "MERLIN I AM TALKING TO MY OWL! Draco shouted, making his and nearly all the other owls in the hut looked up with a start "I'm sorry Smoky, it doesn't matter, Smoky just deliver this letter to father will you?"  
  
With that Draco left on his heel, shaking his head at himself. If some one had heard him talking to his owl, he would never have lived it down. He put his head down, and tripped up a small first year Hufflepuff as they passed each other. Draco smiled. Now he felt a little better and more like a Slytherin. He looked around him to see if anyone was watching him and then chuckled to himself, remembering the look in the childs eyes when he fell flat on his face.  
  
Soon enough, Draco had reached the portrait that lead in to the house of Slytherin. Clearly but quietly Draco said the password "Devils Snare" and entered his house. Surprisingly the Common room was, also empty. Draco was not too bothered though. He need a little time to himself. He sank himself into the green comfy sofa and lay back to look at the ceiling, while listening to the fire cackle. He began to think about what his father was offering him, and the consequences when he turned him down.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Authors note  
  
Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww My poor little Draco baby! Don't you all just want to hug him! So what do you think? This is our first fanfic so don't be too harsh with us. 


End file.
